


Father's Day

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning is far too peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Artie was used to being woken up by the screaming tone of the Farnsworth, Lena banging on his door, or on rare occasion by Mrs. Fredrick’s stare which he found could penetrate even the deepest of sleep by sheer professionalism and eeriness. But on the morning of June sixteenth he, for once, woke up to peace and quiet. Birds chirped outside the window, and sun streamed in through the blinds. With the aroma of eggs and bacon mingling with his nose, it seemed for all it was worth to be a perfect day. 

Artie rolled off the bed with a deep breath in, savoring the bliss while it lasted, because surely his door would burst open to reveal Claudia with one of her predicaments or Pete and Mika covered in purple goo. Even so, as he sat at the edge of the mattress, just waiting for problems to arise, the door didn’t open, no one crashed through the ceiling, and he didn’t even smell fudge. That made him worry more than any tragic accident ever could.

He donned his rode and lumbered down to the sitting room where Pete and Mika bickered as usual over coffee. Mika stabbed her finger into the newspaper on the table with every angry gesture, and Pete held up his hands defensively while simultaneously pushing his head forward challengingly.

Artie rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen but Lena stopped him at the door. “You can’t go in there,” she told him quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. “And why not? I’d like to have some coffee and breakfast before work, is that a crime?”

Lena paused to think of a reply, but in her hesitation Artie maneuvered around her with no difficulty at all, pushing past the kitchen door with ease, only to be completely and utterly shocked at what he found inside.

Claudia was hovering over an aged cook book with eggs broken on the counter, mixing bowls scattered everywhere, and flour all over her face and hair.

“Claudia, what are you doing?”

The girl practically jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his voice, turning away from the stove quickly. “Nothing.”

Artie’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he walked forward a few steps. “Really? Then why’s the kitchen such a mess?”

“Um, would you like some bacon?” she asked, grabbing a plate of it and shoving it in his direction.

“I would love some, but not as much as I would love to know what mischief you’re up to this morning.”

“I’m not up to mischief,” she defended.

“I find that completely impossible to believe.”

With a hard swallow, she moved out of the way so Artie could see the fruits of her labor, as imperfect as they were: a batch of thoroughly burnt pancakes. The cook book was flipped to a page labeled “Father’s Day Surprise!”

“I just wanted to do something special for you,” she told him quietly, looking at her ragged shoes.

Artie was silent for a full minute, not out of anger, but out of complete and total shock. Finally, he picked up the pan, and flipped the contents into the trash before turning back to smile at Claudia.

“Here, I’ll teach you.”


End file.
